(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to an exercise machine having a fluid container with adjustable water levels.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the health and wellness industry has seen a dramatic increase in the popularity of exercise equipment. At the same time, exercise equipment that accurately simulates a given physical activity has grown particularly popular. This way, a user may exercise within the comforts and convenience of a gym, or even in one's own home, while achieving an experience that parallels that of an actual sport and/or activity. To this point, many rowers prefer rowing machines which employ a fluid-based resistance force, as it more closely simulates the action of rowing on actual water. By using fluid, rather than a weight-based resistance, a fluid connection is created between the rower and the fluid, typically via a paddle-like object immersed in the fluid. As a result, contact between the paddle face and the fluid acts to dampen out any mechanical feel. Further, by adjusting the volume of fluid in the tank of such a rowing machine, additional simulated effects can be achieved, such as being in a lighter or heavier boat, or changing the gearing of the boat (e.g., the pivot point or mechanical advantage provided by the oar).